Growing up Fast
by Yiva
Summary: Bobby Belden is in for more than he bargained for in his senior year
1. Chapter 1

**"Growing Up Fast"**

**By: Yiva**

**CHAPTER 1**

"I just don't understand what your deal is!" Bobby Belden brushed angrily at a blond curl flopping from his forehead, trailing behind his girlfriend.

"Just leave me alone, Bobby Belden!" Delaney screamed back, running into the girls' bathroom.

"Laney- -" he faltered and turned to his two best friends, Larry and Terry Lynch. "What is her deal? I don't get it," Bobby remarked.

"Trouble in paradise, Bro?" Terry asked his friend, falling into step beside him,

"You could say that- but I have no idea what I did," Bobby shrugged helplessly. "Everything was fine on Monday, and then Tuesday she went nuts. And it's been like this all week. I have no idea what happened. I didn't miss her birthday; I didn't miss our anniversary. I have absolutely no idea what is wrong!"

"Well, I think you had better figure it out soon, or you will be showing up to prom stag tomorrow night," Larry offered.

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to her later I guess," Bobby decided as the bell rang signaling class had started.

*********

Little Bobby Belden wasn't so little anymore. At 6' 5", he was the tallest Belden. He was a senior in the Sleepyside Senior Junior High. Also, he was in the top of his class, was heading off to NYU in the fall, and he hoped to become a lawyer one day.

Bobby had been dating Delaney Delaware on and off for almost four years. He had thought everything was going fine. Now, he wasn't so sure.

***********

"Don't sweat it, Bob, I'm sure it's all a very simple explanation," Terry comforted his friend with a quick squeeze on his opposing shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope so. Gleeps! I am going to be late for Calc II!" Bobby took off down the hall towards the classroom.

"Calc II, I tell you that boy is insane… and Trig gave me trouble!" Larry sighed.

"I know." His twin agreed.

************

"So, you're sure then?" April Johnson asked her friend.

"Yes, I'm sure." Delaney snapped.

"Are you just going to ignore him, and hope that he gets the message then? How many times has he texted you?" The two girls were currently in economics and Delaney's phone had been silently vibrating in her pocket for the last twenty minutes.

"I don't know. I haven't checked. I've been taking notes."

"Are you going to tell him?" April pressed.

"Yes, no, I don't know. What am I supposed to say, 'I think we need to break up for reasons I don't feel like explaining to you?'" Delaney shook her head, "Yeah that would go over well."

"You can't just ignore him and hope he gets the hint. I mean, he's smart and all, but he's still a boy." April decided.

Delaney ignored her friend and continued to take notes.

Bobby was waiting for Delaney when class got out. "Go away, Bobby," Delaney warned.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Bobby said, keeping pace with her.

Delaney ignored the tall blonde and walked faster. She could have slipped away from him, but when she stopped at her locker he put a hand on either side of her, caging her in.

"If you won't tell me what's wrong, will you at least tell me if we're going to prom together?"

"Fine." Delaney snapped, obviously not pleased at the situation.

"Good," Bobby grinned, "I'll pick you up at 5:30."

"Prom doesn't start until 7:30."

"We need to talk." Bobby replied. "See you tomorrow then." With these parting words, Bobby loped off towards the student parking lot. Delaney groaned and rubbed a hand across her eyes. _How was she going to explain this to Bobby? _

******

Bobby reached his car at the same time as Larry, Terry, Sarah, and Cara Lynch reached theirs.

"Bobby," Terry hailed the lone Belden, "What's the verdict?"

"I'm picking her up at 5:30. We're going to talk." Bobby announced.

"Good deal. Hey, we have to go to Mart and Di's later, you wanna come with us?" Larry asked.

"Naw. I have to help Moms with some things around the house while Dad's out of town. Thanks though."

"Okay. We'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bobby," Sarah and Cara sighed in unison. If Bobby had been more observant he would notice that he was a well sought after guy.

"Bye guys." Bobby jumped into his '99 eclipse.

******

As the youngest Belden neared his home, he saw the telltale signs of visitors. Bobby parked in "his" spot and walked toward his house.

"Unca Bobby! Unca Bobby!" Bobby was instantly tackled by two dark haired children, one on either side. Soon he was on the ground.

Staring up, dazed, he heard the voice of the children's mother admonishing, "Don't treat Uncle Bobby too rough, or else he won't be able to read _Peter Rabbit_ to you two."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Bobby responded dryly, then realized his impossible position and looked up. "A little help?"

His older sister laughed and grabbed the two, two-year-olds. "What will the football team say when I tell them that their star athlete was taken down by two-year-olds. ?"

"I would have been fine if they didn't use guerrilla war tactics," he grumbled good-naturedly as he dusted off his pants unconsciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, if you want us to go, I guess I'll pack up and head home," Trixie sniffed.

"No, no, I mean, I thought you guys weren't supposed to be her until Sunday."

"And miss your senior prom, little brother? Not on your life!"

"Aw, Trixie," Bobby whined, heading into the kitchen. He took one of his nephews from his sister and grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar. "Where's Moms?"

"She ran out to the grocery store to get food. The rest of the Bobwhites are coming for dinner as well," Trixie replied.

"Speaking of, where is Dan the 'Man'?"

"He and Mart went up to see Regan."

"Did they exercise the horses?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"No, actually, Honey, Di, and I took them out. Terry, Larry, and you are safe."

"Thanks Trix!" Bobby exclaimed. "I better get the rest of my chores done, before everyone shows up."

Trixie shook her head in amazement as Bobby put his stuff away and pulled on an old sweatshirt, "When did you become so responsible?"

"Don't know," Bobby answered cheerfully, "maybe I got the genes that skipped you."

"Funny," Trixie said dryly. "I'd offer to help but I have to put Finn and Harper down for a nap."

"I'll be quiet then."

"Thank you."

As Bobby began picking up the front yard he was struck with how much things had changed. Trixie and Dan were married, had been since her twentieth birthday. They had two, two-year-olds that they had adopted. Dan was a cop, and Trixie was a detective, along with Honey. Brian and Honey were engaged to be married this summer. Brian was finishing up his residency to be a pediatrician. Those four lived in the city. Mart and Di had married last summer. Di was a kindergarten teacher and Mart was a fireman in Sleepyside. Jim Frayne was married to a girl he met in college. He was an engineer, and his wife was a teacher. They lived in Boston.

"…Bobby!" Bobby snapped out of his daydreaming at his sister's shout.

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you needed help with anything," Trixie laughed.

"No. I got it. I'm done actually."

"Good. Here comes Moms." Trixie nodded down the long driveway.

"And there's Mart and Dan." Bobby pointed to the two men who were walking down the hill.

"Dan, Mart!" Bobby loped over to greet the two men.

"Geez, Bobby! When are you going to stop growing?" Dan asked, looking up at his youngest brother-in-law.

"I've been this tall for the last 2 years at least," The youngest Belden snorted.

"Is Reagan coming?" Mrs. Belden asked as she handed bags to her boys.

"Yeah, he'll be here in about half an hour. And Honey is waiting for Jim and Rachel. They called and said they would be here within the hour. Brian also called and he said he would be here in twenty minutes." Mart explained, bringing the milk into the house.

"And Di? Where is she?" Trixie asked.

"She'll be here shortly. She had to wait for the twins to drop some things off.

"So, Trixie, why did we all have to gather here?" Moms asked as the whole expanded Bobwhite group lounged in the living room an hour later.

"Dan and I wanted to tell you all that we are looking at places in Sleepyside. We're thinking about moving back." Trixie smiled, holding Dan's hand.

"Really? That's great!" Bobby enthusiastically cheered.

"We haven't found anything yet, but we're looking," Dan warned. "We don't know how long it's going to be."

"Still. That's great!" Mart was just as enthusiastic about the idea.

"What about the agency?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I'm moving back to town in May," Honey explained. "Brian is going to be taking over the position at the hospital here in town. So it will all work out."

"This is going to be so great." Di smiled, hugging Harper to her.

"Well, after all this great news, I'm sorry to be the one to break this party up, but I've got to get to the station." Mart announced after a few moments of contented silence.

"I have to go check on the horses." Regan said sadly.

"I'll help." Dan decided. Jim and Rachel announced they had to leave, as well. Brian and Honey decided to go for a drive.

"I'm going to work on my homework," Bobby told his mother as she, Trixie, and Di cleaned up the kitchen.

"Unca Bobby! _Peta' Rabbit_?" Finn begged.

"Sure, buddy, I'll read it to you after your mom gets you ready for bed," Bobby promised.

Finn grinned and nodded his head. Bobby told them to call him when the twins were ready.

Trixie shook her head as her brother walked out of the kitchen with his Physics notebook in one hand and his Calculus II in the other.

"It's just so hard to believe," she finally managed.

"What is, dear?" Her mother asked.

"Bobby's graduating this year. He's grown up. He isn't six anymore," Trixie shook her head sadly.

"He hasn't been six for a while." Mrs. Belden laughed.

"I know what you mean, Trix," Di said, "It's hard to believe the twins are graduating too."

"Where did the time go?" Trixie wondered sadly.

******

"You have your tux?" Dan asked Bobby the next morning over breakfast.

"Not yet, I'm going to pick it up as soon as I'm done eating."

"Sounds good."

"What does Delaney's dress look like?" Trixie asked.

"I dunno. It's blue." Bobby offered unhelpfully.

"You are hopeless!" Trixie laughed. "Is it strapless? Spaghetti straps? Halter?"

"I think it might be strapless. I don't know."

"Boys," Trixie rolled her eyes to Honey, who had come for breakfast.

"He could be worse; he could have forgotten what color it was," Honey decided.

"This is true," Trixie agreed.

"What are your plans for the day, Dad?" Brian asked Dan, who was helping Harper eat.

"I thought me and the boys would sit around, watch a little TV. Maybe play with our blocks." Dan answered gleefully.

"Sounds like fun," Brian said honestly.

"We were maybe going to take the kids out to see Maypenny, too." Trixie reminded her husband, thinking fondly of the old man. There wouldn't be many more chances to visit him.

"Yes, that too." Dan agreed, smiling sadly at the thought of the grandfather figure in his life.

The group at the table continued on with their idle chitchat for the remainder of the breakfast. Then, Bobby stood from the table as his phone vibrated on the counter.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey B. We're going to town, you wanna come with us?" Terry Lynch asked.

"Sure. You guys on your way yet?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in three minutes." Terry promised.

"I'll be waiting."

Bobby bid a hasty adieu to the seven people seated around the table and grabbed his jacket. He returned home a couple hours later, tux in hand. He played some pickup basketball with Dan and Brian. Then, he read to his nephews for a while, helped Honey make cookies, did a load of laundry for his mother, and raked the yard. His day was quite productive.

******

"Bobby, you had better hurry up if you're supposed to pick Laney up at 5:30," Trixie called up the stairs.

"Coming, coming," Bobby called down as he descended. "What do you guys think?"

Mrs. Belden wiped a tear from her eye. Brian grinned and slapped his brother on the back.

"Just a suggestion, but you might look even more amazing, if you tied your tie," Dan suggested.

"It's a fashion statement," Bobby remarked as Trixie adjusted his tie.

"Well, I don't want your fashion statement to say 'dork'." Trixie replied.

"Okay, what do you guys think, now?" he asked, striking a model's pose.

"Like a million bucks!" Dan shouted out.

"Thanks. Well, I'm off to pick up my date. You are all coming to the Grand March right?"

"We'll be there," Dan promised firmly, indicating himself, Trixie, Mart, and Di.

"Great! I'll see you guys there," Bobby cheerfully replied. He dashed a look in the mirror by the door and loped easily out to his car.

******

Bobby glanced at his clock before getting out of the vehicle to knock on Laney's door.

Delaney's mom answered the door, she smiled brightly at Bobby. "Laney will be right down."

"Okay, thanks." Bobby answered. Mr. Delaware gave Bobby a hard look.

"Good evening, Robert."

"Mr. Delaware." Bobby responded, meekly.

Mr. Delaware's dark mustache twitched and he chuckled. "Good to see you Bobby."

"It's been a long time."

Just then the two were interrupted by a throat being cleared. In the classic prom scene, Bobby looked up the stairs. Delaney was standing at the landing. Her dress was blue. It was midnight blue with black and silver beading on it. It was also strapless.

"Hi." The two teens breathed at the same time.

"You look really nice," Bobby gushed without thinking.

"Thanks," Delaney grinned as she arrived down beside him. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"You kids have fun, now," said Mrs. Delaware as they existed the front door arm in arm. "We'll see you at the Grand March," Mr. Delaware promised, calling after them.

Bobby carefully escorted Laney to the passenger side of the car.

"Where are we going?" Laney asked, carefully.

"I thought that the club would be a good place to eat," Bobby answered, glancing at her to see if it would be okay.

"That would be fine."

"Great." Bobby answered, and then he lapsed into a nervous silence.

******

The two ate in silence, occasionally commenting on the weather, various peoples' outfits, and discussing school. Bobby had paid the bill and they were headed out to the car when Delaney suddenly turned to Bobby and said four words that are never good to hear in a relationship, "We need to talk."

**CHAPTER 2**

"Where is he? I don't see them anywhere." Trixie craned her neck to look around the auditorium.

"Trix, he's probably out in the hall. Relax," Dan squeezed his wife's hand.

"In this case I am inclined to agree with my sister," Mart muttered to his wife. "Bobby said he was after Larry, but before Terry. There is Larry. And there, is Terry."

"Dan's probably right you two," Di whispered as the lights dimmed.

"I never thought I would see the day when Trixie and Mart were the ones doing the worrying," Dan chuckled.

Instead of answering, both Trixie and Mart maturely stuck their tongues out at their respective spouses.

"Shh!" A voice hissed behind the four adults who were laughing. Properly subdued, the four fell into companionable silence as couples were announced.

A teacher walked onto the stage. She was plainly dressed, in a black skirt and dark purple blouse, but she smiled brilliantly at the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming. I would like to introduce our emcees for the evening. Emily Brown escorted by Kevin Linke."

A girl in a dark purple dress stepped on to the stage from one side while a boy in a tux with a matching dark purple vest danced laughingly on to the stage, from the other side. They smiled at the crowd before taking their spots behind the podium.

They began with the long list of names. Finally they came to "Tiffany O'Connell escorted by Larry Lynch."

The Bobwhites whistled and clapped as the audience clapped. Larry winked cheekily at his friends and family, and whipped a camera from his pocket, and snapped a photo back at the audience while they snapped pictures of them.

"Delaney Delaware escorted by Bobby Belden." The crowd clapped. No one appeared. Emily read the names off again. Nothing.

"Uh… Teagan Mathews escorted by Terry Lynch." Kevin continued. The crowd gave an unsure clap, but the clap strengthened as Terry and Teagan stepped happily onto the stage.

"Okay, now I'm worried." Dan muttered to Trixie.

*********

Bobby stared at his steering wheel. He had just dropped Laney off. They had told her parents. They weren't pleased. No, that was an understatement, they were livid. Mrs. Delaware had dissolved into tears. Mr. Delaware did a lot of yelling. He had calmed down somewhat by the time Bobby left. Mrs. Delaware was still crying, though.

Bobby had just about made up his mind that he should go home, it was late. He was sitting in the park behind Wimpy's diner. His family was probably worried. They had left tens of thousands of messages on his phone. He knew he had to talk to his parents. He turned the key in the ignition just as his phone went off, the familiar ringtone of one of his best friends, and probably the only person he could talk to at a moment like this. He flipped it open with hardly a second thought.

"Hello?"

"Bobby? Where are you? Your family is going crazy looking for you, they called the Delawares'…"Terry's concerned voice filled his ear.

"What?!"

"Mrs. Delaware said you'd gone home an hour ago. We've been leaving messages. Where are you? What's going on? You and Laney never showed."

"I left my phone in the car. I was doing something."

"Bobby- man, tell me where you are. Larry and I will come get you. Just, tell me where you are."

"No. It's not worth it. I'm heading home now. Um, I'll talk to you later."

"Bob-" Terry was cut off as Bobby closed the phone.

"Well, he's headed home anyway," Larry commented to his twin as the two boys headed back into the school. "He didn't show up, and he got Prom king and everything. He's going to be bummed he missed this."

"Somehow, I think Bobby has more on his mind then being Prom King, right now." Terry stated.

*******

"Moms, Dad?" Bobby pushed open the kitchen door glumly. In an instant his entire family was swarming over him asking questions and demanding answers.

"Bobby, are you ok? Where were you? We were so worried!" Mrs. Belden fussed.

"Robert Michael Belden, you had better have one WHOPPER of an excuse for worrying your mother like this." Mr. Belden thundered. He had returned earlier that night.

"I-I -No. Not really. I'm sorry. I-I...No." Bobby shook his head tiredly.

"Bobby, are you ok?" Mrs. Belden placed a maternal hand on Bobby's cheek, and she looked at Bobby with such worry that Bobby immediately felt three thousand times worse.

"Moms. I'm fine. I'm just, really sorry." Bobby looked behind his parents and saw the looks on his siblings' faces. "And, I'm sorry for worrying you guys too. I, I need to talk to Moms and Dad alone." Bobby looked around at the faces of his family, and he didn't know how he was going to break this to them.

"I'll be in my room." He ducked his head and headed for the stairs, out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Trixie reach out for him, before stopping herself.

********

"What do you think is going on down there?" Trixie gestured impatiently towards the window to where Crabapple Farm lay. The older Belden children and their spouses were all up at the Wheeler house.

"Trixie, there's no way of knowing." Honey said, calmly placing a comforting hand on Trixie's shoulder. Jim and Rachel had gone to the city earlier that day. Mart and Dan were sitting in the center of the room talking in hushed tones. Brian paced back and forth between the library and the room they all occupied. Di had been up in the nursery checking on Finn and Harper. She came into the room presently.

"I talked to Terry and Larry. They said that Bobby was fighting with Delaney about something. Bobby didn't even know what. Maybe they broke up?"

"That could be it. But, why would-" Trixie broke off mid-sentence and stared out the window. She could picture her dad pacing in front of the window, much like Brian.

"Well, I don't know why Moms would be so upset about- OH! You don't think-" Honey stopped talking in shock. Dan and Mart nodded. Di and Brian's eyes went big with understanding.

"What?" Trixie demanded.

"Um, Trix, have you thought that maybe…" Mart spoke from the center of the room.

"Thought what?"

"Trixie, honey, maybe Delaney's pregnant," Dan suggested carefully, coming over to his wife.

"What? No! They- He- she—couldn't-- NO!" Trixie sputtered.

"I'll kill him, if that's what happened. I will kill him." Brian muttered. "Doesn't he know…"

*******

"Mom, Dad. Um, Laney's pregnant, and…" Bobby trailed into silence.

"What?" Mrs. Belden was the first to speak.

"She's pregnant."

"How, could this happen?" Mrs. Belden sputtered.

"Well-"

"I'd be very careful when thinking about answering that question, young man." Mr. Belden warned.

"Sorry, sir."

"Well, something will have to be done. Have you told the Delawares' yet?" Peter Belden asked, as he stood and paced.

"Yes, we told them tonight. I just found out, and I told her we had to tell you guys. And then we told her parents, and she was going to come with me, to tell you, and we wanted to tell you all together, but I told her I would tell you. Moms, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Bobby whispered grabbing his mother's hand.

"We should all get together to talk this out."

"I know. I said we'd be out there tomorrow."

"Okay. Well, then. It's late. We'll talk more about this in the morning." Peter took his wife's hand and led her from the room.

"He's only a boy still. How could he do this? He's throwing away his future, and hers." Mrs. Belden wept in the hall.

"I know, honey, I know," Peter soothed, wrapping his arms around his wife. "We'll figure this out though. It will be okay. I'm not sure how, right now, but it will."

*******

Bobby awoke early the next morning. He thought about all the disappointed faces of his family and Delaney's family. His phone rang on his bedside table, startling him.

"Hello?"

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, Laney? Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you, that? Your family called looking for you last night. Are you sure, you're fine with all of this?"

"What? Of course. Laney, I love you. I'm not turning my back on you. But I better go. We'll see your family this afternoon."

"Yeah. See you then, Bobby."

*******

"Trixie!" Trixie snapped out of her trance at the sound of Bill Regan's voice.

"Sorry, Regan, what was that?"

"What's the matter with you kids? Bobby was in here a half hour ago, and I couldn't get more than a "yes" or "no" out of him. I just asked how the boys were. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, Regan. I guess my mind's not in this right now. The boys are great. They were begging to be brought with, but Dan and Brian decided to take them with to the house that we're looking into buying. I think we're going to get it. It's perfect." Trixie smiled wobbly at her old friend. "You said Bobby was out here, do you know where he went?"

"Yeah, he was here brushing out Starlight. I asked him how Prom went. He said it wasn't like any prom he'd ever been to. I didn't understand him. I asked if he was going for a ride, he said no and that he was going for a walk. He said he was supposed to stick around home. You sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah. I think so anyway." Trixie smiled again, "If Honey ever makes her way down here, will you tell her that I took the left trails?"

"Yeah, I'll let her know, Trix."

"Thanks Regan, you are the best." Trixie impulsively hugged the red headed man, and led Suzy from the stable.

Regan watched her go, shaking his head.

***********

Brian and Honey were at Mart and Di's later in the day. The four adults were playing cards, but they all kept shooting glances towards the phone.

"Enough!" Di exclaimed. "Staring at it isn't going to make it ring any faster. Trixie said she'd call as soon as the Delawares' left."

"I still don't understand why Bobby asked her and Dan to stay," Brian grumbled.

"Brian, you know how close he is to Trixie, he just felt like he needed someone to sit with him, not over him. He views you as a third parent, sometimes," Honey told him. "And, it probably didn't help that you exploded on him over his eggs and pancakes this morning."

"Yeah, well maybe if I had been _with_ him, we wouldn't be having this…turn of events. And, I know. I shouldn't have yelled at him, especially since Dad and Moms told me not to."

"Shut up; this isn't a problem," Mart decided. "This is an accident. We can't yell at him. I mean, I guess we could, but it wouldn't do a lot of good. We need to support them."

"You're right." Brian agreed.

*******

"I'll see you tomorrow, at school. We'll get through this." Bobby walked Laney out to the car, gently holding her hand. Her parents were still settling something with the Beldens'.

"Does it feel like we just handed our lives over to someone else?" Laney asked.

"Well, we kind of did, for the next 18 years." Bobby replied.

"We're going to be parents." Laney whispered.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Bobby agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." He kissed her cheek and shut the door as she slid into the vehicle.

"Love you too," Laney said.

Bobby nodded respectfully to the Delawares as they got into the car before returning inside.

"Thanks for sticking with me, Trixie, Dan," Bobby told the two as they came into the kitchen, each carrying a two-year-old.

"No problem Bobby." Trixie promised. "Brian called; he said he was sorry for yelling at you, at breakfast. I told them it was okay to come back. Terry's looking for you, too."

"Okay, thanks Trixie. I suppose I should apologize to Brian too."

"Yeah, probably."

"Unca' Bobby! _Peta' Rabbit_?" Finn begged, pathetically.

"Yeah. Okay, come on, buddy." Bobby said, sweeping the toddler up into his arms. "I'll talk to Terry later."

"Bobby. I just wanted to say that I was sorry for yelling at you. You don't need that. And I respect that you are staying with her. I love you Bobby, you're my baby brother, and I don't want to fight with you," Brian offered as he stepped into the house.

"It's ok Brian, I understand that as the oldest sibling you were always watching out for us and this turn of events makes you feel powerless and has you reacting in an angry manner. I get it." Bobby replied. "And I, in turn, am sorry for taking the trust you and our parents bestowed on me, and uh, abused it."

Brian stared at Bobby for a few seconds before pulling him into a hug.

"What are you doing? You never hug me." Bobby squirmed.

"Bobby! We are having a moment! Hug me!" Brian demanded, wrapping his arms around his littlest brother.

"Aww, look Trix, they're bonding! I want in on this!" Mart laughed as he walked into the living room carrying a plate of cookies from the kitchen.

"Ooh! Moms look! Dad get the camera, they're all actually hugging each other!" Trixie giggled.

The boys looked around at their sister before getting an evil look in their eye, soon Trixie found herself wrapped tightly in what Mart was gleefully referring to as a "Trixie and Bobby sandwich".

Mr. and Mrs. Belden laughed at their children as Honey and Di came into the room to investigate the commotion.

Dan walked into the room, holding his two sons. Finn gave his father a confused look.

"Don't look at me. I just got here."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I hope you enjoyed that, and No I do not own anything....:D Thank you , please review


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3

The months went by. Graduation came and went. It had become obvious the Delaney was pregnant. They were at Crabapple Farm celebrating their graduation when Mr. Wheeler made an offer they couldn't refuse. He said he knew with a baby and everything that it could be expensive, so he asked them to move into his apartment building that he owned that was near campus. "I just want you to live there and be my eyes and ears about the goings ons. You would really be doing me a big favor."

When he said that, how could they refuse? They agreed after a short discussion with their parents and the Wheelers. Mr. Wheeler really got them when he said, "Peter, Helen, though I've always thought of you as family, now we're really going to be; and family does things for family."

So it was settled.

The days came and went, and on August first, two months early, but healthy, Spencer Aaron Belden was born. His parents couldn't have been more pleased.

"Moms, we'll be fine!" Bobby promised his mother. It was the day that he, Laney, and Spencer were setting off for NYC. "Trixie and Dan will be there when we get there."

"I know. But you're my baby. And now you have a baby. And you're going off to college. Oh Bobby!" Mrs. Belden wrapped her arms around her tall son once more, holding him close.

"Moms." Bobby patted his mother's back in a comforting manner. Just then his dad walked into the kitchen. Bobby gestured to his weeping mother.

"Helen. Bobby, is going to be fine. It isn't like he's moving any further than the others did. Remember when Trixie went to Europe for a year? I don't think you cried this much then."

"But he's my last one, Peter." Helen sobbed, letting go of her son.

"Moms you'll be seeing me so much, it'll be like I never left." Bobby assured his weeping mother. She scoffed at the idea. "I have to go get Laney, though. I'll call you when we get to town. I promise."

His parents nodded in agreement. Bobby grabbed his duffle bag with his shower stuff in it. They had moved everything else to the apartment earlier that week.

Bobby bounded down the stairs of the porch and strode toward his parked car. He paused passing the empty dog house. Reddy was no longer with them. It had been heartbreaking when he'd gone, a few years ago. Bobby had been inconsolable. Peter always promised he'd get him another dog, but Bobby didn't want one. He wanted Reddy. Bobby glanced down at the time on his cell phone. He decided he had a few minutes and could go say a final good-bye to his old friend.

"Hey old boy." Bobby whispered, standing over the dogs grave. Reddy had been his best friend. It was hard for Bobby to leave him behind. Bobby patted the ground and stood. He walked away, running a hand through his hair. He didn't notice his Dad watching him from the window.

"Boys and dogs," Peter surmised, wrapping his arm around his wife.

Bobby and Delaney sat amongst their stuff. Spencer was sleeping in Bobby's arms.

"I don't know how you do that," Laney told him.

"Do what?"

"You just hold him, and he sleeps."

"Oh. I don't know. By the time you finally agree to let me have him, he's so tired out that's all he can do." Bobby grinned, comforting his girlfriend.

"Maybe." She agreed.

"Well, what should we have to eat? Should we order pizza? We can get some food tomorrow."

"Su-" Laney was interrupted by a knock on the door. Bobby handed Spencer to her and went to answer the door.

Checking the peephole, he smiled. "Trixie. Dan. What are you two doing here?"

"House warming gifts," Trixie held up a bag. Dan held a twin in each arm.

"We also, brought food." Dan told him.

"Ha. Thanks guys. Come in." Bobby ushered his guests into the apartment. "Lane, they brought dinner."

Laney smiled her thanks.

Bobby was awakened by a crying baby. "I'll get him," Laney mumbled.

"No, I'll do it." Bobby said, climbing out of bed. It was almost six anyway. He walked over to the crib that was set up in the next room. "Hey, little buddy. What's wrong? What's all that noise for? Huh? You're okay. Yeah, you're okay." Bobby calmed his son gently. He picked him up, and went to the kitchen for a bottle. Spencer gradually quieted while his dad held him.

Bobby gave him the bottle and walked over to the large window that overlooked a park. Laney told him he was crazy, but he maintained that Spencer liked looking out the window; he told her that he was pretty sure that it reminded Spencer of Crabapple Farm. Leaves had turned colors and were blowing about the ground. It was October.

Bobby smiled down at the baby sucking on the bottle. "Yeah, you like that. That's what you wanted, wasn't it. This is what you and I like to do. We like to eat, and look out windows." Bobby made a face at his son, and smiled when Spencer smiled back.

The two moved from the window to the table where Bobby noticed a giant pile of books. "Shoot. I forgot that, that paper was due today." Bobby grimaced. He usually had time to do his homework, while at work, but they were getting new shipments in, and he had forgotten the paper. Bobby worked part time at the Campus Book Store. Laney stayed at home with Spencer. "Don't tell your Mommy, okay, Buddy?"

"Tell his mommy what?" Laney asked, raising an eyebrow at Bobby.

"Nothing. Here, do you want to take him? I have to work on some homework."

"Sure." Laney agreed, taking Spencer from him. Spencer immediately began to fuss. Laney looked at Bobby helplessly.

"Try the elevator. He likes that." Bobby told her, grabbing his laptop.

"He only likes it when you do it. He likes anything you do with him." Laney muttered darkly. She turned the baby around though and started doing the elevator. Spencer stopped crying as he caught sight of his dad. Laney glanced down at the table. "What's this?" She held up a paper.

"What's what?" Bobby asked, distracted.

"This paper that has a giant red 'D' on it?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's just one D. And it was a practice. It's not even going on the grade report."

"Bobby, it's in Calculus, and you know Calculus. You're a god at Calculus. You've never even gotten a 'B' in Calculus."

"I just forgot about it, okay? I didn't study, and I was tired. It doesn't matter."

"But, Bobby…"  
"No it's okay."

"You're doing too much."

"What?"

"You're taking 16 credits, you're working, then you come home, and you take care of Spencer, and then you go to bed, and usually you get up with him in the night too. Bobby, you're not Superman."

"It's fine, okay? It was one time."

"But now you forgot to do that paper. That's why you're typing away, madly."

"It's not too much. I was going to do the paper on Wednesday, but I got called in to work. I just forgot about it. Don't worry. Look, I'm almost done with it, and the class isn't even until two. I'll just finish typing it up and then I'll drop it off at the Service Center to proof it. I have to go get ready." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and a comforting hand on his son's head.

Laney looked about her doubtfully.

Bobby walked into the apartment, glad to be home and done with his day. He had gotten someone to trade shifts with him, and he had almost finished all his homework.

"Hey, I'm home." His words echoed back at him. "Hello? Laney?" No answer. "Spencer?"

Again, silence.

His attention was caught by a plain piece of paper.

_Dear Bobby,_

_I can't do this anymore. You say it will all be okay, but it won't. It's too much for you. It's too much for anyone. Spencer and I are leaving. I thought I could do this. I can't though. I didn't tell you this before, but I have an Aunt who lives in California. She says we can stay there. You don't need the distraction. I'm sorry I chickened out of telling you this in person._

_Good-bye Bobby._

_Laney._

Bobby read through the letter twice. He tried calling her cell phone, twice. It went straight to voicemail. He paced the apartment, tearing through the rooms. All of Delaney's stuff was gone. There were few signs of Spencer's presence, including his favorite teddy bear that Bobby had gotten him. It was placed on the countertop, where he had last set it. Bobby grabbed the note again, shaking his head. He sank to a chair, his knees giving out. Reading the note again, his vision clouded, and the tears fell. He cried silently, his shoulders shuddering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is just a short chapter. I know. It's really short. But I just wanted to get this out.**

CHAPTER 4

His cell phone rang. Bobby fumbled for it, hoping it was Delaney. "Mr. Belden?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know a Delaney Delaware?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to come down to Sacred Heart Hospital. There's been an accident."

"Bobby, what-What happened?" Trixie demanded as she saw her little brother huddled in a chair. She had recieved a call from him asking her to come down to the hospital quickly.

"I, I don't know. Everything was fine, and then I got home and she was gone. I just don't know what to do." Bobby looked so lost. Trixie rushed him into her arms.

"It'll be okay," She soothed.

Bobby was about to answer when a nurse came toward him. "Robert Belden?"

"Yes?"

"You're here about Delaney Delaware and Spencer Belden?"

"Yes?"

"I just want to assure you that your son is fine."

"And Delaney?" Trixie ased, trying to help out a processing Bobby.

"Miss Delaware's injuries are a little more substantial than your son's. The crash was head on. I'm afraid I don't know much more than that." The nurse turned to walk away.

"Can we see Spencer?" Bobby asked.

"Yes you can, in just a few minutes. I'll come get you," The nurse smiled.

Trixie read through the note the Delaney left for Bobby. "What does she mean when she says 'I thought I could do this'?"

Bobby cleared his throat and looked down. "Trixie, we-she-it wasn't me."

"What?"

"Spencer. It wasn't me. It never was me. It-uh, it never could have been me."

Trixie was stunned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we never had sex!" Bobby snapped.

"Oh. Then why-"

"We had broken up. And she went to a party. And he was in college. One thing led to another…she didn't tell him. I looked him up. He isn't a nice guy. He's a coke head. And well. Trixie I love her." Bobby looked at his older sister, at a loss. "And when she told me, all I wanted to do was make him mine. I didn't want her to go through this alone. And I sure as hell didn't want that creep anywhere near her. Or Spencer."

"Oh, Bobby." Trixie hugged him. "Why didn't you say anything to us? You just let Brian pummel you bascially."

"Because. I didn't want any of you to try talking me out of it. Trix, seriously, this guy is dangerous. I could see him trying to get money out of Delaney. I love Spencer, and even if he isn't mine biologically, he's mine."

Trixie was about to add something when the nurse came back, "You can see your son now."

Bobby smiled at her and then whispered to Trixie, "Please, not a word of this to anyone. Not even Honey…or Dan."

Trixie nodded reluctantly. And the two got up to follow the nurse.

She led them down a hall and into the baby's room. Bobby's smile faded as he looked at the scratched faced of his son. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. The doctor wants to keep him here tonight, but the he can go home tomorrow. He just needs some love."

Spencer stirred and started crying, waving his arms around.

"Can I hold him?" Bobby questioned.

"Of course." The nurse nodded.

Bobby got closer and bent down, "Hey there buddy, its okay. You're fine. Yeah, don't worry. Daddy's got you."


	4. Chapter 4

Well. I wrote this one up pretty quickly. I might be taking a break for a while. I'm off to Montana to visit one of my beautiful baby nieces wish me safe travels! lol and please do enjoy the update. :)

~Yiva

CHAPTER FIVE

Laney was in a coma. Bobby had handed Spencer over to Trixie reluctantly, not because he didn't trust his sister, but because he didn't want to let Spencer go again. But he had handed him over and had followed the dark haired nurse, a different one from the one his son had. She looked more serious, and pitying. Bobby new it was bad, horrible, even before he heard the news from the doctor. Because he wasn't a blood relative or married to her, it had been hard to convince the doctors to talk to him. He had finally gotten a hold of the Delaware's, and they had given their permission. They were on their way.

Rick Delaware knew it was bad. He had heard the mild panic in Bobby's voice. He had kept calm in front of Betty, but even so, she knew. The couple entered the hospital with worried expressions. Before they could ask for their daughter's room they ran into Trixie.

"Oh, Trixie, dear. Do you know where Delaney's room is? How is she?" Betty asked, rushing toward the younger blonde.

"Uh-" Trixie was saved from answering by Bobby walking out of the room down the hall.

He was talking to the Doctor, and nodded toward her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Delaware? I'm Dr. Murray. I'm the head Neurosurgeon here at Sacred Heart. I was just telling Mr. Belden about your daughter's condition. Would you please come with me?" He smiled kindly at the couple and ushered them into the room. Bobby shook his head, saying he had to get back to Spencer.

Bobby closed the door to the nursery and leaned against the door frame, letting out a huge sigh. Trixie had returned to the nursery and was gently rocking Spencer.

"What is going on?"

"The road was wet, the turn sharp. You know the drill. It was head on. A few more inches to the left and they both would have been dead. She isn't waking up though. And that isn't good. She isn't breathing on her own either for Christ's sake. Trix, it's bad."

Trixie didn't know what to say. She would give anything to make the pain go away for her younger brother. She couldn't though. "Bobby, I'm sure everything will be okay." The words sounded lame, even to her own ears.

"I hope so. Thanks for being here Trixie. It means a lot."

"Anytime, little brother." Trixie told him. "Here, take you son. I'm going to go call Dan and let him know what's going on so he can call Moms and Dad."

Bobby nodded his thanks and took his sleeping son. Trixie left the room, pulling out her cell phone. "What are we going to do now little buddy? Huh?"

"Hello?" Dan's voice groaned into the phone. He had obviously been sleeping.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." Trixie whispered. She wasn't sure why she was whispering, but it seemed like the thing to do.

"'Course not. I was just watching TV." Dan defended. "I was waiting for an update."

"Well, so far it's still looking good for Spence. Dr. Bray is still pretty sure he'll be able to go home. Laney isn't so good. She's in a coma, and not breathing on her own. Bobby didn't mention it to me but I heard the nurses talking about internal bleeding."

Dan whistled softly, "Damn. I guess I'm confused about something though. Where was she even going?"

Trixie shifted uncomfortable. "She was leaving."

"Why? I don't get it."

"She thought it was too much for Bobby."

"Poor Bobby. Poor Spencer. Poor Laney. This just sucks the whole way around." Dan summed up.

"Yeah. Listen, I think I'm going to see if Bobby needs anything and if not I'm going to come home. Did you get the dining room stuff packed up?"

"Yes, dear," Dan rolled his eyes, they were in the middle of moving, "Call me when you're on your way home. Be careful."

"I will," Trixie agreed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Helen and Peter were camped around the phone, waiting for the phone call. Peter was about to call Dan, again, when it rang shrilly.

"Dan?" Peter barked into the phone.

"Mr. Belden. Sorry for calling so late. Trixie just called me back. Spencer is still fine. But, uh, Laney isn't doing so well. She's um. She's in a coma."

"How is Bobby doing?" Peter asked, already knowing his son was beating himself up.

"He's being Bobby. I told Trix to tell him that you'd be coming tomorrow."

"That's fine. Thank you, Dan. Give Finn and Harper a kiss from me and Helen."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night."

Peter looked at Helen, shaking his head. "It's pretty bad, dear." He explained the situation. "We'll head down tomorrow; there isn't much we can do anyway."

Helen nodded.

"Hello?" Brian's voice was heavy with sleep.

"B?" The caller on the other end questioned.

"Mart?" Brian asked in return. "What's going on? It's almost three in the morning."

"Brian, I just talked to Dan. Laney's been in an accident. They tried reaching us earlier."

"What do you mean? What kind of accident?" Honey stirred sleepily next to him.

"Head on. She's not doing so well. She's in a coma."

"Oh God. Bobby?"

"He wasn't with them. He was at home."

"Them? Oh no! Spencer?"

"He's fine. He'll be going home tomorrow."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. What's going on?" Brian demanded.

"I don't know, man. From what I gather Bobby came home from school and Laney had left a note saying she couldn't ruin his life anymore. Then around nine he got a call from the hospital. He called Trixie. And The Delawares. Spencer was fine. Laney, not so much at all. Trixie's been feeding Dan updates all night. He couldn't get a hold of any of us though."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, Moms and Dad are going up tomorrow. The Delawares are there now. I said I'd ring you up."

Brian was at a loss for words. "Thanks, bro."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later though."

"Yeah, okay. Night Mart. I love you." Brian got all sentimental.

"I love you too, man." Mart agreed.

"What's the matter?" Honey murmured against Brian's chest.

"Laney and Spencer were in an accident. I'm worried about Bobby." Brian muttered, playing with Honey's hair absentmindedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter SIX

Spencer's cries jarred Bobby out of the rocking chair he had been snoozing in.

He lunged toward the crib, hoping to not wake Laney's parents.

"What's wrong with him?" Betty Delaware asked sleepily. She and Rick had left their daughter's bedside in the early morning. They found Bobby sleeping in Spencer's room.

"It's his feeding time," Bobby shrugged, looking at his phone's clock. He picked up his crying son, trying to quiet the sobs.

"Does he have a bottle anywhere?" Rick asked heading toward the door.

"I don't know? Could you ask one of the nurses to come?"

Rick assured Bobby he would.

When Rick returned with a nurse, and a bottle minutes later Bobby had managed to calm Spencer down slightly.

"Well, his lungs certainly are healthy at any rate," Betty remarked.

The nurse agreed. "I think he'll be able to go home with you today."

"That's excellent." Betty nodded.

"How's Laney?" Bobby asked as he fed Spencer.

"I'm afraid there's been no change." The nurse smiled sympathetically.

Bobby nodded and focused his eyes on Spencer.

Betty and Rick went back to their daughter's room and Trixie snuck in the closing door.

"I thought you went home?" Bobby remarked.

"I did. And then I was worried about you, so I came back."

"I'm fine. The nurse said Spencer might be able to come home with me today."

Trixie nodded. "How's Laney doing?"

"No change," Bobby muttered abruptly.

Trixie nodded absently, "Bobby, when you have a moment, can I talk to you?"

Without looking up at his older sister, Bobby nodded. He knew she would probably want to talk to him about Spencer's paternity.

Moms and Dad showed up in the late morning. Moms had rushed Bobby into her arms and then had grabbed Betty Delaware and held her tight. Peter had offered what he hoped was a comforting smile to Rick.

"Is there any change?"

"No word. Spencer can come home though," Bobby muttered to his dad.

"I'm going to go call Dan, and check in with him," Trixie announced pulling out her phone. She grimaced when she noticed it was dead.

"Here Trix, borrow mine," Bobby handed his phone over to her, dropping a piece of paper as he did.

"What's this?" Rick asked grabbing the note and scanning it.

'"Oh that's nothing-" Bobby was cut off as the rest of the parents scanned the note.

"Why did Laney say she couldn't do this to you anymore?" Betty questioned, glancing at the note. "I mean, you guys both were responsible."

"I know, I don't know what-"

"Bobby. You should tell them," Trixie interrupted.

Bobby shot his sister a dirty look.

"Tell us what?" Peter scrunched his face in confusion.

"Nothing. I don't-" Bobby was once again interrupted, this time by a nurse.

"Mr. Belden? The doctor just gave your son a clean bill of health. He can be checked out and go home." She smiled and left.

"I have to go do this." Bobby excused himself.

As he shut the door behind him, all the parents turned on Trixie.

"What is going on here, Trixie?" Mrs. Belden demanded fixing her daughter with a stare.

"You know, this is really something that you should talk to Bobby about. Forget I said anything." Trixie mentally slapped herself, realizing Bobby was going to kill her.

"Trixie-" They were once again interrupted, this time by Bobby's cell phone.

Trixie glanced at the name on the caller ID and answered it. "Terry, Bobby's busy. Can he call you back?"

"Trixie? Yeah. I heard about the accident. It was all over the news."

"Well, I don't know much. Spencer can go home today, but Laney is still not awake."

"Well let me know if I can do anything. And have Bobby give me a call if he gets a chance."

"Will do, Terry."

Trixie hung up the phone as Bobby walked back into the room glaring at her, and holding Spencer.

"Bobby, come here real quick." And before anyone could say another word, Trixie had handed Spencer off to Mrs. Delaware and had pulled Bobby out of the room.

They whispered together in a huddled corner. "I think you better just tell them. They would find out sooner or later, and they need to know. What if, God Forbid, Spencer needed a transfusion, and neither you nor Laney was a match? How would that look? Just tell them, and we'll see where the chips falls."

Bobby glared and shook his head. "I don't know, Trix."

"What is the worst that can happen? It isn't like they are going to go out and tell that guy, or take Spencer away from you. And what does it matter if that guy knows he was born, what's he going to do? Try kid nap him?"

Bobby bit his lip, "Fine. We'll tell them. I was just trying to save Laney. She didn't want anyone to know."

The two siblings returned to the room. "Now, stop this tomfoolery!" Peter thundered.

"Okay. I think I should start from yesterday. Laney and I got into an argument. She thinks I'm taking on too much with school, and with her, and Spencer, and a job. I told her she was being crazy, and that I ahd it all under control. I then left for classes. Usually on Friday's, she then goes to work around noon, and we have a girl who lives on the floor below us watch him. I went to class, as I said. I thought Laney went to work. When I got home, though, she was gone, and all of her stuff was gone. As was Spencer's stuff. I found this note. And in it, as you see, she says she can't do this to me anymore. And I know," Bobby turned to Mrs. Delaware, "as you said, it takes two to tango. You see, the thing is- it um, it wasn't, it wasn't me."

The parents blinked at Bobby. "When you say it wasn't you, you mean you and Laney-" Mr. Belden stuttered.

"I am not Spencer's biological father."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter SIX

Spencer's cries jarred Bobby out of the rocking chair he had been snoozing in.

He lunged toward the crib, hoping to not wake Laney's parents.

"What's wrong with him?" Betty Delaware asked sleepily. She and Rick had left their daughter's bedside in the early morning. They found Bobby sleeping in Spencer's room.

"It's his feeding time," Bobby sighed, looking at his phone's clock. He picked up his crying son, trying to quiet the sobs.

"Does he have a bottle anywhere?" Rick asked heading toward the door.

"I don't know? Could you ask one of the nurses to come?"

Rick assured Bobby he would.

When Rick returned with a nurse, and a bottle minutes later Bobby had managed to calm Spencer down slightly.

"Well, his lungs certainly are healthy at any rate," Betty remarked.

The nurse agreed. "I think he'll be able to go home with you today."

"That's excellent." Betty nodded.

"How's Laney?" Bobby asked as he fed Spencer.

"I'm afraid there's been no change." The nurse smiled sympathetically.

Bobby nodded and focused his eyes on Spencer.

Betty and Rick went back to their daughter's room and Trixie snuck in the closing door.

"I thought you went home?" Bobby remarked.

"I did. And then I was worried about you, so I came back."

"I'm fine. The nurse said Spencer might be able to come home with me today."

Trixie nodded. "How's Laney doing?"

"No change," Bobby muttered abruptly.

Trixie nodded absently, "Bobby, when you have a moment, can I talk to you?"

Without looking up at his older sister, Bobby nodded. He knew she would probably want to talk to him about Spencer's paternity.

Moms and Dad showed up in the late morning. Moms had rushed Bobby into her arms and then had grabbed Betty Delaware and held her tight. Peter had offered what he hoped was a comforting smile to Rick.

"Is there any change?"

"No word. Spencer can come home though," Bobby muttered to his dad.

"I'm going to go call Dan, and check in with him," Trixie announced pulling out her phone. She grimaced when she noticed it was dead.

"Here Trix, borrow mine," Bobby handed his phone over to her, dropping a piece of paper as he did.

"What's this?" Rick asked grabbing the note and scanning it.

'"Oh that's nothing-" Bobby was cut off as the rest of the parents scanned the note.

"Why did Laney say she couldn't do this to you anymore?" Betty questioned, glancing at the note. "I mean, you guys both were responsible."

"I know, I don't know what-"

"Bobby. You should tell them," Trixie interrupted.

Bobby shot his sister a dirty look.

"Tell us what?" Peter scrunched his face in confusion.

"Nothing. I don't-" Bobby was once again interrupted, this time by a nurse.

"Mr. Belden? The doctor just gave your son a clean bill of health. He can be checked out and go home." She smiled and left.

"I have to go do this." Bobby excused himself.

As he shut the door behind him, all the parents turned on Trixie.

"What is going on here, Trixie?" Mrs. Belden demanded fixing her daughter with a stare.

"You know, this is really something that you should talk to Bobby about. Forget I said anything." Trixie mentally slapped herself, realizing Bobby was going to kill her.

"Trixie-" They were once again interrupted, this time by Bobby's cell phone.

Trixie glanced at the name on the caller ID and answered it. "Terry, Bobby's busy. Can he call you back?"

"Trixie? Yeah. I heard about the accident. It was all over the news."

"Well, I don't know much. Spencer can go home today, but Laney is still not awake."

"Well let me know if I can do anything. And have Bobby give me a call if he gets a chance."

"Will do, Terry."

Trixie hung up the phone as Bobby walked back into the room glaring at her, and holding Spencer.

"Bobby, come here real quick." And before anyone could say another word, Trixie had handed Spencer off to Mrs. Delaware and had pulled Bobby out of the room.

They whispered together in a huddled corner. "I think you better just tell them. They would find out sooner or later, and they need to know. What if, God Forbid, Spencer needed a transfusion, and neither you nor Laney was a match? How would that look? Just tell them, and we'll see where the chips falls."

Bobby glared and shook his head. "I don't know, Trix."

"What is the worst that can happen? It isn't like they are going to go out and tell that guy, or take Spencer away from you. And what does it matter if that guy knows he was born, what's he going to do? Try kid nap him?"

Bobby bit his lip, "Fine. We'll tell them. I was just trying to save Laney. She didn't want anyone to know."

The two siblings returned to the room. "Now, stop this tomfoolery!" Peter thundered.

"Okay. I think I should start from yesterday. Laney and I got into an argument. She thinks I'm taking on too much with school, and with her, and Spencer, and a job. I told her she was being crazy, and that I had it all under control. I then left for classes. Usually on Friday's, she then goes to work around noon, and we have a girl who lives on the floor below us watch him. I went to class, as I said. I thought Laney went to work. When I got home, though, she was gone, and all of her stuff was gone. As was Spencer's stuff. I found this note. And in it, as you see, she says she can't do this to me anymore. And I know," Bobby turned to Mrs. Delaware, "as you said, it takes two to tango. You see, the thing is- it um, it wasn't, it wasn't me."

The parents blinked at Bobby. "When you say it wasn't you, you mean you and Laney-" Mr. Belden stuttered.

"I am not Spencer's biological father."

Chapter 7

The parents stared from Bobby to Spencer, not sure what to say.

"Bobby, are you, are you, uh-, sure?" Mrs. Belden hemmed.

"Moms!" Bobby exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well, I just was checking." She muttered feebly.

"Well, why did you agree to go along with it?" Peter asked, not sure what else to say.

"I love her." Bobby shrugged.

"Oh Bobby, " Moms sighed, pulling her youngest into a hug.

The Delaware's looked down at their sleeping grandchild, shocked to see a stranger's face looking back at them.

"But, his hair, his eyes, they look just like you!" Betty stammered.

"I know, and this is why it was especially easy to tell you all, that he was, in fact, my son."

"I just don't know where we went wrong with that girl. If Spencer is not your son biologically who is his father?" Rick asked.

"First of all, there is nothing 'wrong' with Laney. These things happen, Mr. Delaware. And as far as who Spencer's father is, I would rather not say. He is not a good person, and I do not want my son around him. This leads me to my next point. Just because he is not mine biologically, this does not change anything. He is mine, I am the one who has been getting up with him at night, and I have been feeding, clothing, and doing all sorts of bonding things with him." Bobby finished his spiel as he gently took Spencer from Betty's arms.

Trixie took this moment to pipe in, "I, for one, agree with Bobby. I think he has shown remarkable character through all this, and I do not think we should diminish his role, simply because there is no DNA shared."

Peter and Helen Belden nodded their heads in agreement.

The Delawares, still in deep shock, did not say anything. Knowing it was getting to be about time to feed his son, Bobby asked if he could take the baby home. Everyone was in agreement. The Delaware's went to sit with their daughter, with promises to call Bobby if anything changed.

Trixie left for home, promising to check in again later. Peter and Helen opted to head back to the apartment with Bobby.

"I'm sorry, the place is going to be a mess, and there were boxes all over when I left." Bobby apologized as he unlocked the door.

As the door swung open the trio and baby were greeted by a sparkling clean apartment.

"Son, I know I have always strived to keep a high level of work, but this looks remarkable." Helen mused.

"This was not like this when I left, I do not understand." Bobby quickly scanned the rooms to see if he had been robbed by a neat freak.

"Oh, Honey, there's a note here on the counter. Ironically, it's written by Honey." Helen laughed. "She says she's sorry about the intrusion but her and Brian thought that they would come and check on the place and make sure you had food to eat, she then says that after talking to Trixie they thought they'd clean up a bit with the help from that neighbor girl downstairs."

"Oh. That makes sense. She talked to Trixie huh? So everyone's going to know then." Bobby sighed.

"I'm sure it would have come out sooner or later," Helen reassured her youngest. She began to take stock of the kitchen to see if there was anything they had to get while they were in town. After she finished, she decided to run down to the market, leaving Peter and Bobby alone.

"Do you think it'd be okay if you watched Spence? I need to shower. I feel like death warmed over."

"Yes, Son, go take a shower, and try to get some sleep. You've had a long night."

Bobby gave his dad a grateful look and passed his son over to his dad. He shuffled off to his room looking like he had the worries of the world on his shoulder. It was a few minutes later that Peter heard a snore coming though the semi closed door. Smiling Peter went to close the door, but stopped.

Peter looked at Bobby. Even though his blue eyes and blonde curls were the spitting image of his mother, he could see a lot of himself in there too. Bobby had grown from a spoiled, selfish brat, into a remarkable young man, and even though he had grown to expect great things from the older kids he was still, to his chagrin, surprised to see it in his youngest. Brian had been mature from birth. He was the baby that never troubled anyone, and when his younger siblings were born it seemed like it was his only goal to try to make sure Mart and then Trixie never troubled anyone else either. Mart had been more mischievous, always trying to get under anyone's skin. But when things were serious Mart knew when to sober up. Trixie, she had been another story. She was that "Harem Scarem" Belden girl, all through school, though she too, like Brian always wanted to take care of others. He would never forget that day he'd received that frantic phone call, Bobby had been bitten by a copperhead, and Trixie had saved his life. Maybe the thought of losing him had caused Helen and Himself to coddle Bobby. Maybe that was why he seemed to get away with more things than the others did at their ages.

As the older kids moved out, though, Bobby seemed to watch them and figure out how the world worked. He may not have gotten to go on all the exotic trips the older kids did, and Peter felt bad about that, but Bobby never seemed to feel like he missed out. He accepted these things, and decided that he would work hard to get where he wanted to go. He took more AP classes than even Brian had.

Peter shook his head and gently pulled the door shut behind him, leaving Bobby to rest.


End file.
